monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Poogie
Poogie (プーギー) is a pet pig that has been in every Monster Hunter game to date. Poogie serves as one of the mascots of the Monster Hunter series. Gameplay *Poogie is first mostly found near vendors. *It serves as a pet inside your room. *It was not until Monster Hunter 2 where the hunter can dress up their Poogie different costumes. *It was also not until Monster Hunter Freedom 2 where the hunter can pet the Poogie as well. A successful press of the button when a "!'" symbol appears over the Poogie's head,will make it jump up and hearts will appear. *In Monster Hunter 3, button is pressed for petting. :*The ability for the hunter to give it a name chosen among the list of available names is also introduced to this game. This is only in Monster Hunter 3, as Monster Hunter Portable 3rd does not have this feature. :*Asides from petting, the hunter can also carry the Poogie and take it around Moga Village and the farm. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, aside from petting and carrying, a hunter's Felyne Comrades can ride the Poogie inside the Village. *In Monster Hunter Frontier, the Poogie has a different purpose, and appears in Hunt Quests. =Poogie Costumes= This section shall show available costumes for the Poogie. Monster Hunter Freedom Series Image:Emp-Piggie.jpg|'The Naked Emperor Image:Piggie.jpg|'Memorial Stripes' Image:Pigpink.PNG|'Charming Pink' Image:Watermelon-Piggie.jpg|'Black Green Clash' Image:AnglePoogie.PNG|'Angel Leotard' Image:POGGIEFAMIT.PNG|'Famitsu Suit' Image:Sheep-Piggie.jpg|'Sleepy Pig White' Image:Pigmaid.PNG|'Pig Maid' Image:Pigproper.PNG|'Magician Pig' *'The Naked Emperor' - This outfit and title is an allusion to the childrens book, The Naked Emperor. It comes default with the game. *'Memorial Stripes' - The original clothing for Poogie in the original Monster Hunter. This also comes default with the game. *'Charming Pink' - A Poogie costume in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. This costume is Unlocked by importing your save data Monster Hunter Freedom. Also available in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. *'Black Green Clash' - Fashioned after a slice of a Watermelon, this costume in Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite can be unlocked by fully upgrading the Pokke Farm's Field Row. *'Angel Leotard' - The first Downloadable Poogie costume. *'Famitsu Suit' - Another Downloadable Poogie costume. This one is exclusive to MHP2ndG. *'Sleepy Pig White' - A Downloadable Poogie costume. *'Pig Maid' - This maid outfit is found only in MHF. *'Magician Pig' - This magicians cape and hat is found only in MHF. *'Mafumofu Jumpsuit' - This costume is exclusive to Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Monster Hunter Tri Emperors-New-Duds.jpg|Emperor's New Duds Memorial-Stripes.jpg|Memorial Stripes Pretty-in-Pink.jpg|Pretty in Pink Pygmelion.jpg|Pygmelion Angel-Leotard.jpg|Angel Leotard Sleepy-Sheepy.jpg|Sleepy Sheepy Hog-in-a-Frog.jpg|Hog in a Frog Black-Honey.jpg|Black Honey *'Emperor's New Duds' - This costume comes default in the game. *'Memorial Stripes' - This costume comes default in the game. *'Pretty in Pink' - This costume comes default in the game. *'Pygmelion' - This costume is available as a trade goods from the Argosy Captain. *'Sleepy Sheepy' - This costume is available as a trade goods from the Argosy Captain. *'Hog in a Frog' - This costume is available as a trade goods from the Argosy Captain. *'Black Honey' - This costume is received from the Guest House Honcho at HR30. Monster Hunter Frontier To obtain a Poogie in Frontier, you must atleast have 30 points obtained from the Park. The Poogie would be in your farm. Another 30 points is need for it to have a trampoline so it can go with the hunter on quests. Poogies give items to the hunter in-quest. Piggie-Sit.jpg|'Memorial Stripes' Piggie-Fly.jpg|'Naked Emperor' Afro-Piggie.jpg Chef-Piggie.jpg Watermelon-Piggie.jpg|'Black Green Clash / Pygmelion' Felyne-Piggie.png|'Felyne Mask' Asuru-Piggie.jpg|'Asuru' Piggie-Ham.jpg|'Well-done Steak' Piggie-fisher.jpg Piggie-Wizard.jpg Piggie-Scholar.jpg Piggie-BaseballCap.jpg Piggie-Gospel.jpg Poogie-Kirin.png|'Kirin' Paria-Piggie.jpg|'Pariapuria' Espina-Piggie.jpg|'Espinas' Akura-Piggie.jpg|'Akura Vashimu' Piggie-Kamu.jpg|'Kamu Orugaron' Piggie-Nono.jpg|'Nono Orugaron' Assorted-Piggie.jpg Ninja-Piggie.jpg Category:Characters